Moon's Glow And A Warm Touch
by ZophToko
Summary: Kagura is deeply wounded and trying to rest. Under the full moon and beautiful night sky with a clean breeze, she starts thinking. What happens when Seashomaru runs into her and they have a small chat? SESSH X KAGURA SHORT STORY! ***squeal***
1. chapter 1

Summary- A one-shot of Sesshy x Kagura. I love them together, but I was upset that they killed her off. I respect Rin x Sesshy shippers but I'm more with kagura. I got used to the idea of Rin and Sesshomaru with a father daughter type of relationship. Plus I ship Kohaku and Rin so… .For me, Kagura appeared to have the attitude and strength to put up with Sesshomaru. I feel like they are complete opposites yet both are also extremely alike if you know how to look. Now the whole kagome and him thing and kikyo with sessh are just plain old No-no's. Sorry I just can't see him with them priestess girls.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character. They belong to their respective creators.

She sat by the edge trying to rinse out the soaked up blood from her kimono. ''Naraku really was pissed to actually do this.''

Kagura then realized she had more blood on the back of her kimono as well. She shed her clothes off . She had her inner layers still on. After a while Kagura was finally able to take the blood off her clothes and then hung them to dry on the nearest tree branch she could see. She then took off her inner robe and hung it on the branch with her wet kimono. The wind demon sauntered over to the clear river and dipped in it.

'I really shouldn't be this out in the open here. Any demon will be able to catch my scent. I need to get this blood washed off my body. ' she warned herself mentally.

Her body ached. She could really use the hot springs right now but she didn't have the time for that luxury. It's been a few days since she came back from seeing Inuyasha and his friends. She was able to give Kohaku over to the group so that he would be out of Naraku's clutches. Naraku

She hated her life. The demoness wanted her freedom only. 'WANTED'

Now she just wants Naraku dead first. His death will be the key for liberation. Not only her's of course but Inuyasha and his friends', as well as the other people he has made suffer.

Kagura gritted her teeth and shut her eyes in aggravation.

"Damn it! Kagura you're becoming too soft. You don't care about the lives of the others he has made go through hell and back. You only want him killed for your freedom. Not for the compassion of others... Kohaku. Sweet kid. Intelligent and loyal yet so scared it's almost too sweet. He may be born as a Demon Slayer but he's also still a kid. Only 11 years old. Ugh damn the kid for growing on me. Huh Rin...the child that green toad always lectures. So innocent and so forgiving. SHE'S PURE." the wind sorceress whispered to herself. Kagura was deep in thought as she washed off the dried blood from her bleeding wounds.

Meanwhile a few miles away from the river in the forest

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Keep quiet Rin! You can't just go skipping around us, yelling. That can cause a lot of attention to be drawn to us. Not that I'm saying Milord is incapable of vanquishing any of them worthless demons. Right my lord? My lord? "

Sesshomaru looked down and with a monotone voice.

"Rin slow down and try not to tire yourself. We still have a few more miles to cover before we stop for the night and Jaken keep an eye on Rin. "

Jaken stared at his lord and then turned to the human girl who stopped running around.

Both looked up and simply bowed. "Yes Milord." both followers said.

Sesshomaru looked away from his ward and servant. He started up the trail again. There was a river up ahead. He decided that was a suitable place to stop for the night once they reached it. Rin could be able to catch some fish and Jaken with Ah-Un will be able to keep an eye on her.

They were getting close, he can feel one of Naraku's incarnations nearby, which one specifically, he had yet to find out. He can sense their dark aura but their scent is too far to narrow down. A few more miles and he'll be able to catch the aroma clearlier.

After a few miles, it was already sundown and Jaken as well as Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Un already.

It's been two hours since Kagura finished rinsing off the dried blood from her body and washed the 'bandages'. She had to get a new kimono once the injuries have healed and is capable to take flight again. Her clothes that were once ankle length now stopped up to her at mid thigh,from tearing the material to wrap her injuries in but the bleeding hasn't stopped yet. She finished wrapping new 'bandages' around her thigh and shoulder. . Her thigh was sore but it was healing now that it was getting cleaned, it was her shoulder that worried her. Naraku cut her with a dagger in her thigh but stabbed her deeply in her shoulder repeatedly when he found out about Kohaku's escape.

'Kanna. How can you work for a creator that's only bent on killing everyone? At least Kohaku is with his sister and that Inuyasha now. He's safe. ' Kagura smiled to herself.

She groaned as she got up. It was getting dark now. Kagura wasn't weak anymore but still wasn't in a position to be able to indulge in any fights. The woman decided it'd be safer to stay around where she was already.

Using the wind, the sorceress pulled out her feather and hopped on it ,hovering to a high branch where she could rest easier.

With a snarl she muttered.

"I smell something. There's something near. Crap. Ugh if anything, I'll just kill it, even if my body feels like shit. " Kagura leaned back against the bark of the tree once she reached the high branch.

Kagura sent a breeze to scatter her bloody scent to the north. She was resting on the tree she used to hang her wet kimono as it dried off earlier.

The demoness had an open view of the beautiful dark night sky and a decent view of the river incase if someone approached.

Kagura relaxed and looked up. The moon had just revealed itself. The clear nights were always her favorite. The wind always calm and deliciously refreshing. The numerous sparkling stars all spread out. And the gorgeous full moon showering her body and face with its rich glow.

It was at these moments she loved life, the moments she could forget hers and just enjoy the surrounding world's natural existence.

"The moon. A beauty no one should claim. The wind, a force no one can contain. The stars, a sight no one shall shame…" she whispered to herself with a serene look on her face.

Though with a bitter smile, "Kagura, a creature to be chained and slain. Kagura, the game."

The woman hugged her legs to her chest and hunched her chest. She rested her chin on the top of her knees. A sigh was released, small gust of air leaving her lungs as the last small spec of hope left her heart as well. Kagura held her legs tighter as if her life was on the line. She was lost. Her body relaxed, yet as she still rested her chin on her knees , her eyes were void and dim. Something one would call lifeless.

Kagura continued looking up at the vast dark skies, not noticing a dark figure looking at her.

'She really has lost hope, even if she tries to be persistent in getting away from the bastard of her creator on the outside, she is still unfortunately empty inside.' the inu lord studied the wind demoness that was currently on a high branch open to easily catch his sight.

Kagura… whether she was an incarnation of Naraku or not, it truly is unfortunate ...her situation.

Not that far had Sesshomaru left behind Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un completely asleep in their camp. Not that long ago ,Sesshomaru and Ah-Un finally arrived to their destination while the dragon carried the inu lord's slumbering followers. Though it was night and by themselves, if anything was to attack them while Sesshomaru was away, Ah-Un had good enough senses to pick up on anything nearby or any approaching danger ,waking the two headed companion up swiftly carrying Rin and Jaken to safety. Sesshomaru trusted Jaken and his undying loyalty though the Lord would never state so out loud, but it was plain obvious when it came to Rin's safety, he trusted Ah-Un more without second thoughts.

He heard a painful grunt and looked up to Kagura. The demoness figure was clutching her shoulder with her right arm. She was probably injured and by Naraku no doubt, Sesshomaru thought as he continued studying her on the branch as he stood quietly with his arms loosely crossed in front of his lower chest, leaning coolly against a different tree. It was dark yet with the moon's glow hitting their area like a soft spot light ,the white dog demon could see the huge blood stain from a bandage cloth wrapped around her shoulder as Kagura pulled down her kimono's left sleeve to check her injury. Pulling her right leg out, Kagura lifted the shredded bottom of her mid thigh length clothes as well and saw that fortunately her thigh had healed fully.

She let a relieved smile spread across her face. And closed her eyes to get comfortable again leaning back carefully as to not hurt her shoulder more.

"You should be careful more wench. " the demoness heard a monotone voice ring out from below.

"Sesshomaru... " she whispered,the sound of her voice and look of her neutral face made the male demon frown a bit. She didn't know he was even there yet was obviously too tired to even be shocked.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru looked up before turning to walk away.

"Do you ever get lonely? " a light voice asked with pure innocence for the first time. It sounded so genuine that he stopped walking and stared towards the beauty above. He arched a perfect brow.

"This Sesshomaru does not depend on another's presence. " he responded. He sat down against the tree was leaning on earlier. He sat with his back against the tree, one leg out while the other was bended up, one arm resting out on his perched leg's knee and his eyes closed.

He heard her scoff then nothing.

After a while of silence Kagura answered. "Does Sesshomaru expect me to believe that? " she sneered her lips yet with no insulting tone or anger in her words.

"Sesshomaru expected nothing at all. And why suggest that as if I lied? "

She looked down at him and saw him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note - OK It was originally supposed to be a sweet one-shot but when I first type stories I do it in my Google Docs first then I copy and paste it here. Fan Fiction isnt letting me copy it all, so it divided it into chapters I guess. Never made a story this long so it's a simple story but it's just in chaps. ENJOY!! Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism is good for me in future stories, so feel free. if u have any problems just inbox me privately. Thank you.


	2. Pt 2

"Sesshomaru... " she whispered,the sound of her voice and look of her neutral face made the male demon frown a bit. She didn't know he was even there yet was obviously too tired to even be shocked.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru looked up before turning to walk away.

"Do you ever get lonely? " a light voice asked with pure innocence for the first time. It sounded so genuine that he stopped walking and stared towards the beauty above. He arched a perfect brow.

"This Sesshomaru does not depend on another's presence. " he responded. He sat down against the tree was leaning on earlier. He sat with his back against the tree, one leg out while the other was bended up, one arm resting out on his perched leg's knee and his eyes closed.

He heard her scoff then nothing.

After a while of silence Kagura answered. "Does Sesshomaru expect me to believe that? " she sneered her lips yet with no insulting tone or anger in her words.

"Sesshomaru expected nothing at all. And why suggest that as if I lied? "

She looked down at him and saw him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Because a few months ago I would have believed that but after visiting you and your little band of misfits, I observed a lot. And I know by now how many monsters and people you'ld slay for your little Rin and , ha, even Jaken. And you're proud of that, even if your face and body doesn't show it, you really are." she gave him a sincere smile and released a shaky breath as she rose to get down from the branch.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and narrowed them to the moon above.

"You're one to talk. As if you haven't grown emotions for children such as Rin. And you should not be moving too much. You may accidentally open up your shoulder wound even more."

"And you shouldn't try and change the topic. Besides I'm done anyway. Look. "

By the time Sesshomaru tilted his head towards her voice, Kagura was already attaching the feather back on her bun,standing now on the ground, she made her way to sit.

The silver haired demon closed his eyes with a sigh and got up to stand. Making his way towards the injured demoness , he walked with a silent graceful yet lethal stride like always. Kagura looked away from her shoulder, when she saw a clawed hand stretched out to her. Before her, stood

Sesshomaru bending down yet still standing, looking at her to take his hand.

Ruby met gold as she took his hand. He gently pulled her up in a quick motion.

He brought a clawed hand under her chin, and softly tilted her head to the right as he pulled down her sleeve from her kimono and inspected the red stained ripped piece of cloth that was used to bandage her wound.

He froze when he felt the woman's body flinch.

"Sto-" she hissed out. His claw accidently grazed her shoulder wound when he pulled her sleeve down a little.

He looked tried to look into her eyes but they were closed.

"Kagura." he said in his normal emotionless voice. Yet as blank as he sounded it helped the sorceress open her eyes and focus.

"All I did was graze it and it hurt. Yet you were able to go this long with that wound."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I'm surprised. You have incredible durability to fatal blows it seems."

Kagura straightened herself so that she wasn't leaning against Sesshomaru anymore. She gave him an amused yet dark smile.

"I have to. Considering I'm forced to work under an evil bastard such as Naraku and how much he likes to take his anger on his most outspoken minion which happens to be me. Durability and independence are necessary." she let out a humorous chuckle ,but from looking into her eyes they darkened. "This is what happens when you are made to be the servant of someone that's no better than a dirty rat. Yet no matter what you try you can't get away because all the bastard needs is to fist one hand around your heart and you're done for."

Kagura looked at him, Sesshomaru. The most stoic male she has ever come across. The one that should be her enemy,yet deep down stole her heart even if Naraku possesses it physically.

"Why did he lash at you this time? " was all he asked.

'This time' she thought dryly. 'For what did he lash out at me THIS TIME? '

" Let's just say that I payed your brother's group a visit and well I returned the female demon slayer her sibling to get Kohaku away from Naraku, sacred shard and all."

She didn't realize he was still holding her hand until he gave her a gentle pull to follow him.

They stood in the edge of the gentle river. "Sit. " The word coming out more as an order than an option. Kagura sat down kneeling by the riverbed beside Sesshomaru. Letting go of her hand, he raised his hand and turned her head a bit. What startled her was when she felt him unravel the cloth she bandaged her wound.

"Your wound shall be infected if it is not properly cleaned."

"I know that. My question is- Why are you cleaning it? Wait… it's now that it just enters my mind , Why are you here?" she raised her voice.

"Kagura I'm only cleaning your injuries so that you don't catch an infection on my time." he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, well that still doesn't answer my second question. Why ar-"

"I sensed an aura similar to Naraku's. After I left the others somewhere safe to rest, I picked up the scent of blood and followed it. It led me here."

Kagura took in his response, after a while she nodded only and let Sesshomaru continue clean out her wound.

They sat in silence the whole while. After about 10 minutes of Sesshomaru wiping away the blood and cleaning it he added an ointment that he carried for Rin probably Kagura guessed.

Sesshomaru 'humphed' to tell her he was done. "Thank you." Kagura said and he simply nodded.

As she was about to pull up her sleeve again she was stopped. Sesshomaru pulled her hand away and adjusted the sleeve back down her arm. Kagura gave him a confused look.

"It needs fresh air to breath. The wound was obviously deep when you got it and it was healing but very slow. The ointment helps to quicken the process.

She gave a small nod and looked up.

Sesshomaru faced up but studied her from the corner of his eye.

'She is lost and yet persistent. Confused yet totally focused. Bloody and battered yet flawless and brigh- wait what…' Sesshomaru frowned at his thoughts.

'This Sesshomaru can assist but fall is not something I will ever do. Sesshomaru does not love.'

"Are you okay?" The red-eyed woman raised a questioning brow.

"That is none of your business wench. " the inu Lord narrowed his eyes.

" You're right about that, yet I still ask. My left shoulder was nothing of your concern yet you still 'assisted' me now didn't you? " Kagura was testing him, he was sure of it. When he didn't answer he felt a hand on the curve of his neck.

Sesshomaru stared her down furiously for touching him in such a way. Yet she looked unfazed by his icey amber eyes. She was stubborn.

She merely scoffed at his attempt to scare her.

"Come here."

"Do not touch me. " Sesshomaru warned.

Kagura gave him a heated glare. "Why?! Do I disgust you?! Ugh forget it. Thanks for my shoulder. Tell Rin I said hi. I'll see you around Sesshomaru." she said as she turned away pulling her hand from his skin now missing the warmth her palm brought.

Kagura stood and started walking away about to pull her feather from her hair. She was suddenly pulled and the force or should she say a grasp on her right arm, made her stumble back a few steps.

The sorceress felt her back hit against something warm and broad. She moved her left hand and glided it against whatever was behind her. Once her palm made contact with something around her waistline she felt a groan coming from the person behind her. . 'Was it a painful groan or a pleased one? Oh shit, I just touched Sesshomaru around his LOWER WAIST LINE! HIS LOW WAISTLINE! ' She released a shocked squeal when the hold around her right arm let go and coiled around her waist and spun her around.

There before her stood the great Lord Sesshomaru staring down intensely at her. Kagura could feel the tips of her ears burn and her cheeks flush. She shied away but the demon's strong hold on her grew more secure as she felt his arm muscles flex around her body.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in a very un-Kagura way.

Sesshomaru didn't know what made him pull her to him, all he knew was that when she asked that it echoed through his head and once her hand left his face he felt cold. Now here he was holding his enemy's incarnation in his arms and why he felt warmth in his chest, he did not know. It happened too quick. For the first time ever,he let his instincts and heart take over before his mind could even start to comprehend what his actions.

Kagura's face was as red as an apple and her heart was skipping beats feeling trapped up her throat.

He raised his hand,and out of instinct from Naraku striking her in the past, Kagura flinched trying to pull away with her eyes shut to no avail.

Kagura opened her eyes in confusion wondering where the blow went until she felt a larger clawed hand caress her smooth ivory skin.

She stared down at the hand in shock that seemed to be stroking her strands of hair grazing the back of her neck. The contact sent shivers down her spine and Sesshomaru almost smiled as he witnessed how his touch affected her.

"How free are you? " the inu demon asked in a light voice.

"I'm not. " Kagura answered with a hollow response.

He simply stared at her.

Bringing his palm up her neck to her cheek, he traced the outline of her jaw and gently tilted her to look up at him. Sesshomaru had a blank face yet his eyes expressed a warm look like no other. He craned down and nuzzled his nose to her cheek, the newly refreshening scent now vibrant that the blood was washed off again and wound was closing.

'You shouldn't be making yourself this open to the enemy!' his mind ran about.

'But he already knows Kagura would never hurt him, or at least not now. ' his heart reasoned.

She's a light. It's dim but it's there. She has grace. Lives in pain yet sports a smile on her face. She isn't meant to exist. Yet...she does and you should be disgusted by her yet you aren't. She is cursed yet she is perfect.

Kagura shut her eyes once again and held in her breath scared that just one movement might prove this blissful scene to be only but a dream.


	3. Pt 3

_She's a light. It's dim but it's there. She has grace. Lives in pain yet sports a smile on her face. She isn't meant to exist. Yet...she does and you should be disgusted by her yet you aren't. She is cursed yet she is perfect._ _Kagura shut her eyes once again and held in her breath scared that just one movement might prove this blissful scene to be only but a dream._ 'But it isn't!' her brain screamed. She raised her hand and brushed the stray hair on Sesshomaru's face.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru froze and then brought his face back to stare deep into the sorceress's bloodshot eyes. He face as stoic as ever yet his body with spreading warmth and… joy?

She looked uncertain and he brushed one of her bangs aside. Looking up she could feel her insides jolt.

Now staring into her eyes, his golden orbs dipped in pride, compassion and loneliness...just like hers.

The moon witnessed their proximity. The glow bathed them in its clarity and light. And the wind carried their heartbeats that were now joined together as their destinies tangled to each other.

Kagura smiled, and the demon traced her bottom lips with his clawed thumb lightly. He didn't miss the light and twinkle in her eyes.

Bringing his face once more down, he hovered his lips above hers. Kagura felt like her brain just died and an incredible anxiety to capture his lips. She let's out an irritated groan and Sesshomaru almost smirked at her impatience.

Instead she felt an airy chuckle and smirked.

'He is perfection for me. All I wanted was my freedom but even his presence makes my hell seem like heaven.'

Not being able to wait anymore Kagura tilted her head up and pressed her awaiting lips to his warm ones.

For the first time, Sesshomaru was taken by surprise by her action and the wonderful sensation her lips brought and he responded right back. Sesshomaru was no stranger in terms of physical female contact over the centuries but never could he say he felt something for them. The kisses were forced and the sex was bland.

But Kagura….

No she is shockingly innocent. It was a firm and longing kiss. A kiss so passionate yet so simple he wanted more. He feared he might even her innocence away. She was created only a while back, so he knows that she should most likely still be pure.

He suddenly felt possessive and felt a deep growl vibrate through his chest. This Kagura also felt and Sesshomaru could feel her smile into their kiss.

He felt possessed, like he was being taken over by an invisible force to continue deepening the kiss as their tongues fought in dominance. Shades of silver being brushed back by feminine dainty clawed hands. Once the pleasure from their one kiss escalated they both pulled back for air.

One kiss and it felt more forbidden than ever,more sacred and rare than anything. Nothing more has ever felt steamier and hot yet so compassionate and pure than that one kiss.

Foreheads against each other, they tried catching their breaths though Sesshomaru you could hardly tell.

He trailed his thumb down to where the demons mating left marks. Once again his touch sent shivers down her spine as she layed her palms on his collar.

'If I was to die, I could now say that I'll die happily. With him, FOR him cuz of him I accept my fate if destiny decides to sever my ties to this world soon.' she thought contently before pulling away from her inu's grasp. He seemed to be pulled from his daze from her movements.

"I have to go. Thank you Sesshomaru. " the wind demoness smirked. She shrugged her bandaged shoulder and saw that it was now healed.

He made a move towards her hand, and though his face was expressionless his touch was tender.

"This Sesshomaru… I appreciate you as well. " he said, and caught Kagura off guard with a sweet chaste kiss. Her cheeks flushed red and he smirked.

They walked back a couple of steps from each other, "I'll see you around dog lord. "

With now being steps apart and only their fingers intertwined,they let go. Kagura pulled out a feather and got on. Looking down once again at her love, she smiled.

"I shall see you again Wind Witch." and with that Sesshomaru went back into the woods making his way back to Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un with a certain demoness on his mind and a strange feeling in his chest.

He looked over the others' sleeping forms making sure they are all there before sitting himself against a tree. Sesshomaru stared up at the night sky to the moon.

"The moon. A beauty no one should claim. The wind, a force no one can contain. The stars, a sight no one shall shame… Kagura and Sesshomaru. A love no one will ever change." as it was written by the stars to destiny ,a red invisible string tied its ends to both Kagura the Wind Sorceress and Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands connecting their fates like a certain hanyou and his priestess from the future and the monk with his demon slayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooo... how'ld you all like it??? I've had it typed down for a while almost a month to be honest. Please make sure to leave a review invade you anything that I need to look over. I tried to keep Sessh the same without changing him at all, and same thing for Kagura. I love Inuyasha and I do plan on continuing my Alive Again Yet Still Dead Inside story as well. I just might take a while with it cuz I'm sorta stick but I plan on posting some shorter stories to not keep u guys upset. Lol but thanks for reading!! And review please, that button looks mighty lonely. :' (


End file.
